Recently, immunotherapy has emerged as a potentially effective new approach to combat cancer, Murine and humanized/chimeric antibodies, and their respective antibody fragments, directed against tumor-associated antigens (“TAAs”) have been used for diagnosis and therapy of certain human cancers.5-13 Unconjugated, toxin-conjugated, and radiolabeled forms of these antibodies have been used in such therapies.
One tumor associated antigen of interest for immunotherapy is Ep-CAM (for Epithelial Cell Adhesion Molecule, which also known as 17-1A, KSA, EGP-2 and GA733-2). Ep-CAM is a transmembrane protein that is highly expressed in many solid tumors, including carcinomas of the lung, breast, ovary, colorectum, and squamous cell carcinoma of the head and neck, but weakly expressed in most normal epithelial tissues. The role of Ep-CAM in cancer formation remains unclear; however, its expression correlates with the rate of cellular proliferation. Ep-CAM-specific antibodies have been used to image and detect primary tumors and metastases in patients with small cell lung cancer and non-small cell lung cancer. Among anti-Ep-CAM MAbs, PANOREX®, which is a murine monoclonal antibody also known as edrecolomab, had been approved for the treatment of colon cancer in Germany, and is in clinical trials in the United States.14-15 Of note, however, PANOREX® treatment has been associated with undesirable side effects, including abdominal cramps, nausea, transient diarrhea and cutaneous urticarial lesions.39, 41, 51 Clinical trials with other Ep-CAM-targeted antibodies have been less successful; antibody 30 BIS-1 was associated with peripheral vasoconstriction, dyspnea and fever, and antibody 3622W94 was associated with acute necrotizing pancreatitis.39-41, 57 The search for an effective, low-toxicity, anti-Ep-CAM antibody continues: a fully humanized anti-Ep-CAM antibody, MT201, purported to act via Antibody-Dependent Cellular Cytotoxicity (“ADCC”), has been reported.58 A humanized, stabilized, single-chain, anti-Ep-CAM antibody, 4D5MOC-B, which is derived from murine monoclonal antibody MOC31, has also been developed, and is described in International Patent Application No. PCT/EP00/03176, Publication No. WO 00/61635, filed Apr. 10, 2000 and published Oct. 19, 2000, and in Willuda et al.59 These publications do not disclose the use of the humanized antibody in the treatment of head and neck squamous cell carcinoma (HNSCC) or bladder cancer.
As stated above, one of the cancers associated with increased expression of Ep-CAM is squamous cell carcinoma of the head and neck (“HNSCC”). Ep-CAM expression correlates with the progression of squamous cell carcinoma of the head and neck in humans. HNSCC is presently the sixth most common cancer in the world. HNSCC is a disease that causes significant morbidity, especially with respect to speech and swallowing functions. Surgery, radiation therapy, chemotherapy, or combinations of these are generally available as treatment options.
Despite all attempts to cure patients afflicted with HNSCC, recurrence remains the most common cause of failure (in 40%-50% of patients) after head and neck cancer therapy. Salvage therapy consists of the same treatment options as for first line therapy. However, palliative surgery is often difficult and disfiguring. Furthermore, radiation therapy is rarely feasible or beneficial, and chemotherapy does not substantially improve survival rates in HNSCC patients. Prognosis for these patients remains poor, such that the median survival after recurrence is only approximately six months.
Due to the poor prognosis for HNSCC patients, the impact of the disease on quality of life, and the limited treatment options, there is considerable interest in, and a compelling need for, the development of new tumor-specific therapies, particularly directed to HNSCC.
Bladder cancer is the 7th most common cancer worldwide that results in an estimated 260,000 new cases each year. In Europe, this disease is the cause of death for approximately 50,000 people each year. Carcinomas in the bladder tissue occur almost entirely within the transitional epithelium, the surface layer of tissue that lines the bladder, as transitional cell carcinomas. At initial diagnosis, 70 to 90% of patients with bladder cancers have superficial disease which involves carcinomas in the superficial urothelial layer that are noninvasive and exhibit papillary (finger-like projections) tumors. Current treatment includes the intravesicular delivery of chemotherapy and immunotherapy with the bacille Calmette-Guerin (BCG) vaccine that involves the additional risk of systemic infection with the tuberculosis bacterium. Despite this aggressive treatment regime, 70% of these superficial papillary tumors will recur over a prolonged clinical course, causing significant morbidity; approximately 4 to 8% will progress to invasive carcinomas.
In response to this medical need, there is considerable need in the development of new, tumor-specific therapies. One novel approach is targeted therapy using an immunotoxin: an antibody conjugated with a toxin. The antibody binds specifically to tumor cells to deliver the toxin for efficient tumor cell-killing.